The Seeing
by Necro-Angel42
Summary: set after the reckoning the EG is back up and running and the Gang is still on the run when they suddenly meet a 17 year old girl with an odd power.  Not the best summary I know but it's my first story so give it a shot. Thanks Also I don't own DP
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

When Skyla woke up the only thing she could think about were the names Simon, Tori, Derek, and Chloe. She thought more about the name Chloe Saunders than any of the other names. This was because the now fading dream not only gave her a first name, but a last name, and a face that wouldn't go away.

Skyla got out of her sleeping bag, stretched, and reached out of her tent to grab her backpack. Inside her backpack there was a change of clothes, a year old newspaper to remind her of what she could have stopped, and her lap top. The first thing she pulled out was change of clothes, she only got the chance to change once a week if she was lucky, and considering that she was on the run she didn't find this weird. After that she pulled out the newspaper and lap top then started her usual morning schedule. The first thing she did was open the newspaper to the marked article. It read:

TEENAGE BOY DIES A HERO

On Tuesday January 15th, a young man named Matthew Fuller makes a wonderful decision that ends with a horrible consequence. He was walking home from a school dance when he heard a woman scream. Within seconds Matthew was at the scene, the scream had come from Christy Jungles, who told us about the heroic ending to this boy's life. "I was being mugged," she told our journalist, "suddenly he was there in the shadows behind me unnoticed by the mugger. He told me to run as soon as the man got distracted, and then he just jumped on the guy mugging me. I ran and hid where I could see the fight. I pulled out my phone to call the police when I noticed something glint in the mugger's hand, at first I thought it was a ring, but then when the kid got on top of him and started hitting him I got a good look at the shiny object and realized it was a knife. Suddenly, the kid was on the ground bleeding and the mugger was gone. That is when I finally, jumped to action I called 911 I ran up to the poor kid at first I thought he was still dead, until he started to cough he was muttering so I leaned in to hear what he was saying. He was saying 'I love you Sky, forgive me, I wish we could have lasted, got married, had kids, please don't forget me.' After that the ambulance showed up and took him away." After the interview our journalist went to the hospital, where she got to ask the doctor about the boy's condition and the doctor said he had a small chance of survival. The next day around 3:30am he died.

Skyla had read that article millions of times and it still made her cry. Matt had been her boyfriend and she could have saved him. Everyone told her she couldn't have made a difference, but they didn't understand, she had dreamed about his death an entire week before he had died and had thought nothing about it until the day he died, and everything about the dream was the same even the part about him saying he had wanted to marry her.

Ever since then she had three more dreams that had made the paper, after that she started researching the names of people in her dreams. So this time when she pulled out the lap top and searched the name "Chloe Saunders" she wasn't surprised when she got results. But the results shocked her it was an article about 3 teens who had run away from a place called Lyle House.

Skyla gasped. "Lyle," she thought "As in Samuel Lyle."

She slammed the computer shut, packed her stuff but decided to leave the tent, and left to catch the next bus.

Chapter 1

Chloe POV

"Ugh" I said, "where is Simon, he should be here already we need to get a move on."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon" Derek said.

And as if waiting for the cue Simon appeared out of no where and said, "You guys ready," he had a dreamy look on his face. Like the ones you see on those cheesy romance movies.

"What's your problem?" Tori sneered at him, but either he ignored her or was sucked to deep in his own fantasy world. "HEY SIMON," Tori yelled in his face.

"Yeah," he said with that ridiculous look still on his face.

"What's up with the cheesy face?"

"Nothing," he said, but I didn't believe him, and Tori just rolled her eyes at him.

Derek gave him a concerned look.

"I think he's in love," I whispered up to Derek. Now it was my turn to get the weird look.

"Let's go," Derek said after a while in silence, "We don't want to be late again or dad will never let us go out alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chloe's POV**

Derek and I were waiting in a telephone booth for Simon and Tori to finally come out of the department store across the street. It was raining outside hard. When the two of them had gone in the weather had been fine, warm and dry. Because of this we were only wearing thin t-shirts and zip up hoodies.

"D-d-d-derek," I said for once my stuttering was caused by the fact that my teeth were chattering in the cold, "H-h-how long do- do you think-k-k they'll b-b-be in there f-f-f-for?"

"I don't know," he said scooting closer to me to help me get warm, "by this point I wouldn't be surprised if they've finally killed each other."

I laughed a little.

"Well I think we should just go in after them if they don't come out in the next five minutes."

Derek sighed and looked at me, "Chloe I don't think that's the best idea, besides they're probably arguing over my t-shirt size, but if it comes to it _I _will go in and find them."

"Derek-"

"No arguments."

"Fine then, but if you didn't realize going to find them without me leaves me out here all alone."

Derek looked at me for a minute as if trying to stare into my soul.

"Fine," he growled out, "but don't go anywhere I can't see you."

"Derek it would probably be more efficient if we split up and look for them."

"It would, however you're still 'missing' and with the price on your head people _**will **_be looking for you."

"Ugh fine we'll stick together-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the side of the telephone booth.

"Let us in, love birds," came a very familiar voice.

"Yeah, let me in, she can stay out here," came another voice.

I opened the door to the telephone booth and let the two of them in. It got crowded quite quickly; it actually made me happy for once that I was so small.

"What did you guys get?" I asked.

"You mean other than kicked out?" asked Tori.

"YOU GUYS GOT KICKED OUT OF THE STORE?" Derek growled quite loudly.

"No," Simon said calmly, "we left with a warning."

"That's just as bad."

"Hey at least we didn't knock down a tower of can food," replied Simon.

"Nope, but you did last time." Tori shot at him.

"You guys are going to get us caught, I think from now on we'll let dad and Chloe's aunt do the shopping." Derek said calmly.

"Well that would require finding them first." Simon said guiltily

"Why would you say that?" I asked him intrigued.

"Well, um," he began tentatively, "you see dad may or may not have sort of called the disposable, and he might or might not have said that he and your aunt could have possibly been-"

"Simon spit it out already, what happened?" Derek said impatiently.

"Well-"he began again but was cut off.

"Your dad called," Tori said almost as impatient as Derek, "and said that him and Chloe's aunt ran into some Edison Group guys and are currently on the run… with out us, he was about to tell Simon where we could meet him before the phone, that Simon conveniently forgot to charge, died. At this point he started freaking out, in other words the phone got confiscated by the manager because Simon was slapping it repetitively against a freezer door trying to get it to work the manager won't give it back until Simon's dad comes to get it, but seeing as we would have had to go to the motel to charge it, and that the motel is probably being watched there is no point in getting it back anyway."

"Great," Derek growled obviously aggravated.

"Well," I began, "what are we going to do?"

"Run," Tori said, "It's what we always do, and look we're still here. What we've done has worked, so why not do what we already know works."

"Tori, that much was obvious, but _where_ will we go?"

"I don't know where-"

She was abruptly interrupted by a knock on the booth. We all turned to look; standing there was a shivering teenage girl wearing basketball shorts and a plain black hoodie that looked like it had seen better days.

Simon moved to open the door, but Derek stopped him by putting his hand on Simons shoulder.

Simon turned, "She's freezing out there Derek. Why can't we let her in?"

"She could be a spy for the Edison Group."

Simon and Derek kept arguing, but I looked at the girl, she looked strait at me, her eyes were an unsettling violet color, but it was quite obvious that she wasn't wearing any contacts. I couldn't see her hair because it was hidden by her hood, but from what I could see she was quite beautiful, but, and I don't know how I knew, she seemed to be sorrowful. She was around 5ft 8in, and had a modestly curvy body. Her nose was big but it didn't distort her beauty, and her eyes were framed by the thick long eyelashes that every girl wants.

While we were looking at each other she seemed to have an epiphany of some sort, her eyes widened and her lips formed a small 'o' she pulled off her back pack and sorted through it. She finally emerged with a notebook and pen. She zipped up her back pack and put it back on, she then leaned her head against the booth while at the same time she put one knee up balancing the notebook there and began to write, while at the same time keeping the notebook dry and balancing on one foot. At one point after she'd been writing for a while I actually thought she would fall but as it turned out she had finished writing.  
>She looked up again, and hugged the notebook to her belly with one arm, while trying to dry a large portion of the glass on the booth. Once she was satisfied she put the notebook up so I could read what it said, and what I read made me gasp.<p>

My gasp seemed to grab Derek and Simon's attention, so they stopped arguing long enough to see what had shocked me.

Derek growled when he read it.

It was amazing how much affect four words could have on a person.

I read the note again.

_Chloe? Derek? Simon? Tori?_

Simon used this opportunity to open the booth door and drag the girl in.

Derek immediately rounded on the girl and growled out the question that had been plaguing my mind since I'd read the note.

"How do you know who we are?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I want to thank you all for reviewing and adding the story to your favorites it makes me feel great. The reason it basically took a year to update was because the computer I was using had the second chapter, but it got a bad virus and no longer works so not only did I have to rewrite the chapter but I also had to wait for a new computer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own darkest powers, I do own Skyla though.**

**Chapter 3**

**Chloe's POV**

I held my breath and looked at the strange girl, waiting for her to answer the question.

"Ah," She said, "So those are your names. Good."

Derek growled realizing that he had given away our identities.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl, "And please answer his question."

She pushed her hood off revealing long white curls that were long enough to still be tucked into her jacket; her hair had violet streaks in it that matched her eyes perfectly.

"My name is Skyla Forster, as for how I know you, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Tori said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Try _us_," Simon corrected following her example.

"Well, about a year ago, I dreamt that my boyfriend would die. A week later…" trailed off before reaching into her backpack again and grabbing a news paper she handed it to me and pointed to an article, after I read through it I handed it to Derek who then gave it to Simon and Tori.

Once we had all read it she grabbed it back putting it back into her backpack.

She hiccupped then looked up visibly trying to hold back tears, "I woke up after the dance to grab the newspaper, after I read the article I knew I could've stopped it, the dream I had had about his death matched exactly what happened."

"That doesn't explain, how you know who _we _are," Derek growled.

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him before continuing her story, "Well any way it happened more and more, I'd have bad dreams, and then they'd come true, eventually some one figured out that I kept dreaming things before they happened, whoever it was killed my parents, I was forced to run. A couple days ago I had a dream about you four."

"Okay what happened in this dream?" Derek asked.

Skyla flushed and mumbled something under her breath.

"Could you repeat that," Tori asked, "you know so everyone can hear not just wolf boy."

"All I remember was that there was a man, it was the same one who told me that I was a 'failure, a mistake' the same man who killed my family, and that he wanted to kill you."

"Hate to break it to you," Simon said, "but most people want to kill us and the only thing I can tell you is that you were a subject to one of the Edison Groups experiments just like us."

"I know that already," she snapped, "but I just don't get who, or even what, I am anymore."

Derek had a look on his face that said he was in deep thought; suddenly he grabbed Simon by the arm and hauled him out of the booth. The three of us remaining watched as they began to get into another argument, we couldn't hear what was being said but by the way Derek was waving his arms to emphasis something and the way Simon retorted by doing the same told me that there was something about the girl that they knew but didn't want to be true.

"What's going on?" came a familiar voice from behind me, I turned to see Liz, but at the same time Skyla jerked around to look in the direction of Liz's voice, and asked tentatively, "Who said that?"

Liz gasped, "Chloe that girl can hear me."

She jumped a little and her eyes widened before darting from side to side looking for the source of the voice, "What do you want?" she said hoarsely.

"Liz," I sighed, "I think you're scaring her."

Skyla then turned to me, "You can hear them too?" she asked eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah," I said pulling my eyebrows together in confusion, "and see them, I'm a necromancer."

"What's that?" she asked in confusion.

My eyes widened, "You know that you're a supernatural don't you."

"What's that?"

"Well," I began, "A supernatural is a person that-"

I got interrupted by Simon storming back in with Derek behind him, "its not possible D. They are extinct, dead, there aren't anymore."

"Well we know she's an experiment, what if that's one of the experiments."

Skyla's confusion obviously grew, "Will someone explain what a supernatural is?

And why I can hear voices and see visions, and why this girl can see ghosts and why I was experimented on and-"

"WAIT," Simon shouted, "go back a step. You don't know what a supernatural is, but you know that you were experimented on by the Edison Group?"

"Well yeah, I knew I was experimented on, I didn't know by who or why they chose me."

"Well then," Simon began, "We have a lot of explaining to do."


End file.
